


Пять раз, когда Виктор ревновал (и один раз, когда Юри заметил это)

by neer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, jealous!Viktor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/pseuds/neer
Summary: До этого момента Виктор и не подозревал, что он ревнивый человек. Вот так интересное открытие.Работа также естьна Фикбуке.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Viktor Got Jealous (and the one time Yuuri noticed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112372) by [braveten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveten/pseuds/braveten). 



1.

Юри очаровывал, но и расстраивал.

 (И больше всего он расстраивал из-за того, что ничего не замечал).

Они сидели в местной закусочной в Хасецу уже с час, и официант раздражал Виктора. Раздражал вот просто до безумия.

Вообще, даже не так – Официант. Этот Официант приводил в такую ярость, что заслуживал заглавной О. (И удара по лицу. Но этого Виктор делать не собирался хотя бы из-за социальных норм. Пусть и подумывал об этом).

И Юри _все еще не догадывался._

Официант спросил что-то на японском, и Юри ослепительно улыбнулся. Виктор чуть крепче впился пальцами в собственные бёдра. Свободно на японском он не говорил, но разобрал слово «вода» и понял, что Официант предлагал налить еще воды. Вполне невинный вопрос, так почему у Юри такое выражение лица? Словно этот Официант – самый важный человек во всей вселенной?

Юри потянулся, чтобы передать Официанту стакан.

 (А Официант потянулся за стаканом в ту же секунду, потому что это его работа, Юри что, _не знает_ этого?)

Их руки соприкоснулись. Юри покраснел и промямлил извинения. Официант поспешил уйти со стаканом, смущенный. Виктор отчаянно пытался справиться с желанием последовать за ним.

\- Что этот официант тебе сказал? – спросил он секундой позже, пытаясь сделать голос сдержанным, спокойным, собранным. И какие еще хорошие слова есть на «с».

Они привыкли к своей системе перевода. Когда кто-нибудь говорил что-то на японском, Юри или переводил автоматически, или дожидался, пока Виктор попросит.

\- Он просто спросил, нужно ли мне еще воды. Все в порядке, Виктор?

Пожалуй, самым ужасным было то, что Официант был _в какой-то мере_ привлекательным. Темные волосы примерно до плеч, точёная линия челюсти. Он выглядел сильным, но не в том плане, в каком сильным был Виктор. У Официанта были крепкие руки, широкие плечи – и ноги не выглядели созданными для поддержки его формы. Успешным фигуристом он бы не стал.

Виктор моргнул, через стол глядя на мужчину, который склонился ближе с заметным волнением.

\- Все в порядке.

Юри не поверил, но решил не давить сильнее.

\- Что думаешь насчет музыки к произвольной программе?

Официант вернулся со стаканом. Он поставил его на стол, задержавшись на мгновение дольше, чем стоило бы. (Виктор смотрел на него пристальней, чем стоило бы). Очевидно возмущенный, Официант вновь отошел от столика, нервно отводя взгляд от Виктора.

\- Это еще что было? – спросил Юри.

Виктор лишь улыбнулся в ответ, отклоняясь на спинку стула и растрепывая свои волосы.

\- Ты о чем?

Юри выглядел очаровательно сбитым с толку, но лишь покачал головой и продолжил:

\- Забудь. Можем мы обсудить произвольную программу?

\- Музыка мне нравится, - отстраненно отозвался Виктор. Неужели Юри и правда не догадывался, когда кто-то настолько очевидно находил его привлекательным? Значило ли это, что и попыток Виктора он тоже не замечал? Все это время все его подкаты уходили в молоко?

\- Хорошо, - ответил Юри с облегчением. – Потому что я долго о ней думал и посчитал, что она может хорошо подчеркнуть «Эрос». Произведения очень разные, но думаю, это хорошо. Может дать мне преимущество.

\- Ммм.

Юри поерзал на стуле, хмурясь.

\- Виктор, ты меня слушаешь?

Виктор облизнул губы.

\- Ну разумеется.

На их стол наконец принесли еду – кто-то другой, не Официант, как радостно отметил Виктор, - и за едой разговор поутих; Юри время от времени издавал милейшие звуки, поглощая блюдо перед собой.

Когда им принесли счет, Официант целенаправленно отдал его Юри.

(Виктор знал, что будет дальше. Он не был уверен, боится ли увидеть реакцию Юри или ждет ее с нетерпением, но Официанта он ненавидел в любом случае. Ненавидел. И очень хотел бы свободно говорить на японском, чтобы сообщить ему это).

Юри приоткрыл рот, увидев в папке со счетом еще один небольшой кусочек бумаги. На котором аккуратным почерком были вычерчены цифры. Он не отреагировал мгновенно, просто взял его в руки и перевернул, словно не до конца веря в его существование.

\- Почему здесь…

Виктор едва сдержался, чтобы тут же не объяснить Юри, что произошло, в самых простых и понятных терминах, или чтобы приложить ладонь к лицу. Вместо этого он просто дождался, пока до человека напротив дойдет это.

\- Ох, - его щеки слегка покраснели, пока он мял бумажку в руках, не зная, что с ней делать. В конце концов он положил ее в карман, и Виктору хотелось силой вытащить вызывающую записку и порвать ее на мелкие кусочки. Потребовалось все его самообладание, чтобы усидеть на своем месте. Юри прочистил горло, оттягивая воротник рубашки.

\- Эм, разделим счет?

\- Ага.

Официант вернулся, чтобы забрать оплату, и Юри улыбнулся ему мило и невинно. Официант улыбнулся в ответ. Виктору захотелось пойти проблеваться. Выглядело, как начало плохой романтической комедии.

\- Даешь ему надежду, - отметил Виктор, когда они вышли из ресторана.

\- Что?

Виктор закатил глаза.

\- Официанту. Официанту, который оставил тебе свой телефон.

\- Я… Я не хотел… Думаешь, я дал ему надежду? – пораженно спросил Юри. – Я просто был дружелюбным.

И вот она, суть проблемы.

Быть дружелюбным для Юри значило быть очаровательным, невыразимо прекрасным, привлекать взгляды всех в помещении и при этом делать это совершенно не нарочно. Значило случайно кокетничать, влюблять в себя всех вокруг. Само его существование неизбежно наносило сопутствующий ущерб.

В этом и проблема. И это то, за что Виктор любит его; и вместе с тем то, из-за чего костяшки белеют, когда он в последний раз бросает взгляд на Официанта перед тем, как покинуть ресторан.

\- Ну, он все равно переживет это, - вздохнул Виктор, чувствуя на себе все еще потрясенный взгляд Юри и желая просто перевести тему, желая перестать думать об этом тупом красивом официанте.

\- Может, стоит сходить извиниться?

Виктор поджал губы, представляя это. Как бы ему ни хотелось увидеть, как Юри разбивает другому мужчине сердце и признается в вечной любви к своей карьере (и, как он надеялся, к своему тренеру), еще больше ему хотелось не подпускать Юри к Официанту ни на сантиметр.

\- Нет.

Пока они возвращались в Ледовый Дворец, между ними висела неловкая тишина.

\- Ты злишься на меня? – спросил Юри голосом более взволнованным и испуганным, чем обычно, и Виктор поежился, осознавая, что его желание быть ближе к Юри ненароком оттолкнуло его.

\- Нет, вовсе нет, - ответил он, улыбаясь и вспоминая о бумажке в его кармане. – С чего бы мне на тебя злиться?

\- Ты такой тихий после ресторана. Вообще-то ты даже в ресторане странно себя вел.

\- Пустяки. Просто немного устал.

\- О, ладно.

Позже, когда Юри сменил джинсы на тренировочные штаны и отправился на лед, Виктор нашел их в раздевалке и вытащил из кармана бумажку. Мгновение глядел на цифры, размышляя, как бы поступить наиболее этично.

 (Он разорвал ее на мельчайшие кусочки и выкинул в ближайшее мусорное ведро).

 (Этично? Пожалуй, нет. Приятно? Еще как).

 

2.

К тому времени, как наступил Кубок Китая, Виктор полагал, что знает Юри достаточно хорошо.

Поэтому когда в дверь их номера постучались, и оказалось, что к ним заглянул Пхичит, это не особенно его и удивило. Юри с Пхичитом дружили в Детройте и частенько общались по видеочату, и Виктор даже нашел старые программы Пхичита и тщательно их изучил.

 (Разумеется, исключительно чтобы изучить его, как соперника. Он вовсе не просто интересовался их с Юри дружбой. Абсолютно точно нет).

\- Юри! – радостно поприветствовал Пхичит, обнимая его.

 (Вот с этого проблемы Виктора и начались).

Юри крепко обнял парня в ответ. Повернулся к Виктору и улыбнулся.

\- Виктор, это Пхичит. Пхичит, это Виктор.

\- Мы раньше пересекались, - отозвался Пхичит, тоже улыбаясь – они, двое друзей, уже были на одной волне, им было комфортно друг с другом. – Привет, Виктор. Рад был услышать, что ты теперь тренируешь Юри.

Виктор поприветствовал его и последил взглядом за тем, как они вместе усаживаются на кровать Юри. Внутри него росло беспокойство, причины которого он не мог определить – потому что Юри с Пхичитом точно были просто друзьями.

Точно. Правда же? _Правда?_ Они обязаны быть просто друзьями. Обязаны. Виктор знал бы, если бы между ними было нечто большее. В конце концов, они пять лет прожили вместе в Детройте. (Почему-то этот факт ничуть не смягчает его ревность).

\- Нервничаешь перед завтрашним днем, Юри? – спросил Пхичит, придвигаясь к Юри ближе, и Виктор внезапно забыл, как дышать, потому что их бедра соприкоснулись, и Юри не отодвинулся – лишь склонил голову, отвечая другу.

Их бедра соприкоснулись. Юри склонил голову. Они разговаривали.

Виктор нервно терзал губу, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Попытался принять нейтральную позу, чтобы ничем не выдать свое напряжение. Его ладони уперлись в кровать за спиной, поддерживая, пальцы впились в ткань одеяла.

Пхичит может быть славным малым и все такое, но…

\- Уверен, ты справишься, - сказал ему Юри и коснулся плеча.

Коснулся плеча.

Виктор выдохнул, потому что до этого забыл дышать совсем, а потеря сознания на глазах у двоих людей вряд ли бы пошла на пользу.

\- И ты тоже справишься. Удачи нам обоим. О, я едва не забыл, у меня для тебя кое-что есть.

Подарок? Пхичит принес Юри подарок? Зачем бы ему приносить его? У него же не день рождения, в конце-то концов. И сейчас не Рождество и не еще какой-то праздник, на который принято дарить подарки. Так почему он…

\- И для тебя тоже, Виктор.

Оу.

Пхичит залез в рюкзак и достал из него два контейнера.

\- Тайская еда от моего отца. Я знаю, ты ее обожаешь.

Последнее предложение было обращено к Юри, который с энтузиазмом кивнул.

\- Спасибо! – он придвинулся к небольшому столику, обычному для отельного номера, и тут же открыл коробочку, улыбаясь еще ярче, когда увидел, что Пхичит вложил в нее вилку с ножом.

Виктор просто глядел на контейнер, не желая особо есть, но и не желая выглядеть невежливо. И еще чувствуя облегчение от того, что друзья больше не сидели рядом друг с другом.

\- Я съем попозже.

Но до того, как он успел подняться и положить еду в холодильник, он отвлекся.

 (Потому что Юри медленно убивал его).

Когда Юри попробовал блюдо, он просто нечеловечески застонал. И тут же продолжил – лапша, обмотанная вокруг вилки, исчезла за его розовыми губами, и весь он был самим воплощением блаженства. Пхичит рассмеялся, достал телефон и сфотографировал Юри, а тот радостно позировал ему с едой.

А затем он вновь издал этот звук.

Виктору стало любопытно, как смог робот вломиться в их номер и заменить собой Юри, потому что этот звук _не мог_ исходить от того Кацуки Юри, которого он знал. Виктор хотел бы, но такого быть просто не могло. Научный факт.

Его волосы небрежно спадали на глаза, а измятая футболка задиралась, оголяя спину, когда он склонялся к столу. И Виктору ничего не хотелось настолько сильно, кроме как насильно выставить Пхичита из их номера, а затем скользнуть ладонями под эту футболку, прижать Юри к столу, пока он не издал бы этот звук в третий, в четвертый, в пятый раз.

\- Как же хорошо, - простонал Юри. – Виктор, ты обязан попробовать.

Виктор не уверен был, что может двигаться, не то что есть что-то.

\- Я уже ел.

\- Я тоже! – запротестовал Юри, но все равно сменил тему. – Так как твои дела, Пхичит?

Они начали предаваться воспоминаниям из Детройта, и Пхичит время от времени вспоминал что-то такое, от чего Юри весь краснел в ужасе, протестуя и яростно маша руками, пока Пхичит не замолкал. Виктор же продолжал тему, выведывая у тайского фигуриста больше деталей, пока оба они, замечая, что Юри уже готов потерять сознание, в итоге не меняли тему.

Когда Пхичит наконец уходил из номера, сказав, что ему следует отдохнуть перед завтрашним важным днем, он сжал ладонь Юри.

В самом деле искренне сжал его ладонь.

Его пальцы.

То есть их пальцы соприкасались.

То есть Виктор превратился в живой труп, сидящий на кровати в номере отеля, с коробочкой тайской еды на коленях, потому что Юри лишил его малейшей возможности шевелиться. И он казался, наверное, сумасшедшим, потому что до сих пор не отложил еду в сторону – разве она не испортится от этого?

\- Зайти к нам было очень мило с его стороны, - когда Пхичит ушел, задумчиво протянул Юри, присаживаясь обратно на кровать и доставая телефон, чтоб пролистать соцсети.

\- Юри?

Юри не поднял головы.

\- Ммм?

\- Вы с Пхичитом встречались?

 (В ужасе. Юри в ужасе).

\- Мы… Мы с Пхичитом… Нет! Нет, нет, нет! Никогда. В смысле, не то чтобы он – нет, мы не встречались. В смысле, один раз мы… - его щеки залил яркий румянец, и он замотал головой. Через мгновение он собрался с мыслями и выдал конечный твердый ответ: - Нет. Мы не встречались.

Все мысли в голове Виктора спутались, погребенные под информационным цунами.

\- «Один раз»?

\- Что?

\- Ты сказал «один раз мы», а потом прервался.

Юри моргнул.

\- Ах, да. Долгая история.

Виктор отклонился, спиной упираясь в гору подушек.

\- У меня есть время.

По тому, как Юри заерзал на постели, скрещивая на груди руки и хмурясь, было заметно, что ответа он не ожидал.

\- Я… Дело в том, что… Я не… Это просто…

\- Скрываешь что-то от своего тренера, Юри?

\- Нет! – воскликнул Юри, и Виктор даже пожалел о своих словах – совсем немного, - потому что Юри даже слегка подскочил. – Ничего такого, правда.

Виктор приподнял брови и поднялся, пересаживаясь на кровать Юри всего в паре сантиметров от него. Юри сглотнул, кадык дернулся вверх и вниз, когда он опустил голову. Читать язык его тела было до смешного легко, как заметил Виктор, и это было просто очаровательно.

\- Если ничего такого… - начал Виктор, позволяя выражению лица закончить фразу за него.

Юри побеждённо вздохнул.

\- Мы разок поцеловались. Играли в правду или действие. Видишь, ничего такого?

Он попытался взять себя в руки. (Ревность. Вот что это. Вот что заживо сжирает его. Ревность, чистая неподдельная ревность).

 (До этого момента Виктор и не подозревал, что он ревнивый. Вот так интересное открытие. Потому что сейчас ему хочется целовать Юри так, чтобы тот напрочь забыл все чужие имена, целовать до момента, когда единственные два слога, что он сможет выдохнуть, будут именем Виктора. Целовать часами, глубоко, жестко, нежно, быстро, повсюду, всеми возможными способами).

 (Вместо этого он просто смотрит на него. А Юри смотрит в ответ).

\- Правду или действие?

Юри кивнул, кажется, расслабившись после того, как секрет выплыл наружу.

\- В Детройте мы со всеми остальными фигуристами один раз устроили вечеринку, играли во всякие глупые игры. Мы с Пхичитом поцеловались, но в этом нет ничего такого. После этого ничего не было. Мы просто друзья – мы всегда были просто друзьями. И нас обоих это устраивает.

Ну хоть какое-то облегчение.

Но это не меняло того факта, что Юри с Пхичитом целовались.

 (Он гадает, был ли у губ Юри привкус алкоголя. Тогда он был младше, возможно, моложе двадцати одного, так что может и нет. Гадает, что это был за поцелуй – короткий поцелуйчик или долгий, страстный поцелуй? Он надеется на первое и страшится второго).

Он мог бы перевести тему, чего Юри точно хотел бы, но почему-то не перевел.

\- Тебе понравилось?

\- Мне…? Это не… Мне не… - Юри тряхнул головой. – Я люблю Пхичита, - начал он, и Виктор вздрогнул, - но как друга. Так что это было не, ну, _ужасно_ , но мне особо и не понравилось. Было просто нормально.

\- А что-то большее, чем просто «нормально», было хоть раз?

\- _Что?_

Пара прядей выбивались из прически Юри, торчали, взъерошенные, и Виктор машинально потянулся поправить их. Заметил, как перехватило дыхание у Юри, как едва заметно он потянулся, подставляясь под прикосновение.

\- Я про поцелуи, - пояснил Виктор, дожидаясь ответа.

\- О. Нет, не думаю. Не то чтобы я… Я не… В смысле…

\- Не часто целуешься с кем-то?

Юри выглядел смущенным, искренне смущенным.

\- Да, именно.

Виктор попытался скрыть свое облегчение. Получилось не особо хорошо. На лице Юри отразилось непонимание.

\- Это… нормально.

\- А ты? – спросил Юри.

\- Тоже не особо часто.

 (Лицо Юри чуть светлеет, пусть на нем и отражается легкое недоверие. Виктор улыбается ему).

Но на этом Юри не закончил. Он уже не выглядел таким стеснительным теперь, после рассказанного вслух секрета, и чуть подвинулся к Виктору ближе, прижимаясь к нему бедром. Это напомнило Виктору о том, как совсем недавно точно так же они сидели с Пхичитом, и чертова ревность вернулась в игру.

\- И хоть раз, эм, у тебя было что-то большее, чем просто «нормально»?

\- Нет.

Юри смотрел с облегчением. И предвкушением.

 (Его язык тела легко прочитать, помните?)

Решение пришло на ум моментально.

Виктор поднялся. Направился в сторону ванной. Пробормотал что-то про то, что надо переодеться. Лицо Юри просто светилось трагическим разочарованием. Виктор тоже был разочарован – но вместе с тем и взбудоражен пришедшей на ум идеей. Идеей, которую, как он надеялся, у него получится привести в исполнение.

Он целует Юри после свободной программы. Прямо перед камерами – за ними наблюдает весь мир.

 (И тот реагирует так, что все это _абсолютно_ того стоит).

 

3.

Вечером перед Ростелекомом они пошли в ресторан более шикарный, чем обычно.

Выяснилось, правда, что это был скорее бар: весь ресторан умещался в маленьком углу, и большинство ело прямо в баре. Юри напомнил Виктору, что он не станет пить перед соревнованиями – это было, конечно, абсолютно правильно, но все равно Виктора расстраивало, - но они остались в баре.

Чтобы поесть.

Просто поесть.

Виктор отошел в уборную. И когда он вернулся, его место было занято светловолосым мужчиной с зелеными глазами. Ярко-зелеными. С объективной точки зрения Виктор мог назвать их привлекательными, вот только он мужчину уже ненавидел.

Юри ему улыбался. Вежливо. Очаровывая, сам того не подозревая. Улыбкой, которая, серьезно, должна принадлежать только Виктору.

Это напоминало об Официанте.

Он пересек помещение в рекордные сроки.

Мужчина говорил по-русски, и Юри его явно не понимал, качая головой и пытаясь говорить по-английски. Мужчина указал на его пустой стакан и приподнял бровь. Юри все еще не понимал – благослови его Господь, - и Виктор кашлянул.

\- Ты его знаешь? – поинтересовался мужчина по-русски, указывая на Юри, который непонимающе моргнул.

\- Он не особо говорит по-русски, только на английском и японском, - ответил Виктор, добавляя в голос лед и надеясь, что до мужчины дойдет.

Тот ответил улыбкой. Дурацкие зеленые глаза блеснули. Виктор переменил мнение на их счёт: не были они привлекательными, хоть с какой ты точки зрения ни посмотри. Теперь они просто раздражали.

\- О, а можешь побыть нашим переводчиком? Я пытался предложить ему выпить.

Виктор придвинулся к Юри ближе, положил руку на его плечо. Юри удивленно глянул на него, но не отодвинулся, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

\- Вообще-то, он занят, - сообщил Виктор на русском. – Мы встречаемся.

\- Ох, мои извинения, - быстро ответил мужчина, вновь улыбаясь – в этот раз с разочарованием, как с огромной своей радости отметил Виктор, - перед тем, как уйти.

Виктор сел на место, не убирая руки с плеча Юри, наслаждаясь ощущением. Как он понял, Юри не был против, судя по тому, что он до сих пор не отодвинулся.

\- Что он говорил? – спросил Юри. – Я только несколько слов разобрал.

Виктор втянул воздух.

\- Каких?

\- Только местоимения. Я. Ему. Он.

\- Хотел тебе что-то продать, - неубедительно объяснил Виктор. – Наверное, ему до конца недели нужно продать определенное количество рекламных товаров. Ничего особого.

\- В баре? Пытался продать что-то в баре? – переспросил Юри, хмурясь.

\- Ммм. Странный выбор места, но, думаю, каждому свое.

Юри все еще явно не верил ему, но просто пожал плечами.

\- Ну, ладно.

Виктор заметил, что мужчина смотрит на них с противоположного конца помещения – коротко и быстро. А затем его ладонь накрыла чужая – Юри сжал его пальцы.

\- Виктор?

\- Да?

\- С тобой все…? Ты странно себя ведешь.

Виктор убедился, что за ними больше не наблюдают. Мужчина ушел. Вернулся туда, откуда берутся такие гадкие люди, как он и Официант.

\- Разве? Наверное, просто нервничаю перед завтрашними соревнованиями.

Юри знал, что это неправда. Знал, что Виктор никогда не нервничает перед соревнованиями. По крайней мере он не показывает и не признает это. Но он не стал ничего выяснять. К счастью.

Было приятно до конца вечера притворяться, что они с Юри встречаются.

Иногда было больно думать о том, как много стал значить для него Юри за последнюю пару месяцев. Он пытался понять, о чем же он раньше думал, чем же раньше занимался. Потому что в последнее время он не мог вспомнить ни единой мысли, которая не относилась бы к Юри, не мог сказать, что делал в последние месяцы без него.

 (Что хуже, он не мог сказать, что _хотел бы_ делать без Юри. Он хотел чистить зубы с Юри под боком. Рассказывать Юри обо всем, о чем думает. Он просто хотел Юри – больше, чем что-либо еще. И он у него был, да – они проводили невероятное количество времени вместе, - но это всегда было _мало_ ).

Он вспомнил их разговор про поцелуи. О тех, которые больше, чем просто «нормальные». Юри был больше, чем просто «нормальным», больше, чем превосходным. Он был таким, что ни в одном словаре не было слов для его описания.

\- О чем задумался?

О нем. О поцелуях с ним. Свиданиях с ним. Обо всем, связанном с ним.

\- А, просто о костюмах для соревнований.

 (Жалкая ложь).

 

4.

Едва они сошли с самолета в Барселоне, прилетев на Финал Гран-При, люди буквально атаковали их. Виктор привык к фанатам, даже наслаждался общением с ними – встречами, совместными фото. Для него они никогда не были проблемой.

До этого момента.

Потому что одна из них слишком уж быстро направилась к Юри, обняла его слишком уж спокойно, прижалась к нему слишком уж близко.

Виктор рассеянно раздавал автографы, все его внимание приковано к его ученику в паре метров от него, полностью занятому его собственными фанатами.

\- Можно нам сфотографироваться? – спросила одна из них – девушка, красивая. Высокая, светловолосая.

Юри покраснел. Покраснел. Полностью – его щеки заалели, уши порозовели, он склонил голову и все такое. Виктору хотелось схватить его, утащить отсюда и больше никогда не выпускать из поля зрения. Хотелось полностью присвоить себе. И это крайне смущает.

\- Разумеется.

Они фотографируются. И касаются Юри повсюду – обнимают за талию, плечи, руки. Виснут на нем.

Кто-то что-то говорил Виктору, но он слышал как сквозь подушку. Да он едва мысли свои слышал – слишком громко в ушах стучало собственное сердце.

\- Можно ваш автограф? – спросил кто-то, но Юри, и Юри с энтузиазмом кивнул.

Когда он снял колпачок с ручки девушки, он зажал его во рту. Его зубы белоснежно сверкали, розовые губы манили, глаза с длинными ресницами сосредоточились на бумаге перед ним.

Привычка, которую Виктор за ним уже замечал.

Вот только раньше они были наедине. А теперь несколько десятков людей видели, как он это делает, и это было нечестно, потому что только Виктор мог это замечать, мог это любить. Он втянул в себя воздух и заметил, что одна из девушек глаз с колпачка не сводит, думая, скорее всего, о том же, о чем думал он сам.

А Юри даже не подозревал.

 (Ничего не замечает, помните?)

Юри подписал бумагу и вытащил колпачок изо рта, вновь закрывая ручку. Негигиенично, думается Виктору, но девушка взяла ручку так, словно она священна. Виктор попытался взять под контроль дыхание, попытался не выдать свои эмоции.

\- Можно нам тоже сфотографироваться?

Юри вновь кивнул.

\- Нам уже пора идти, - внезапно произнес Виктор, еще не успев даже подумать над словами, и девушки расстроенно и понимающе смотрят им вслед, прижимая к себе свои телефоны и свеженькие автографы.

Юри тоже выглядит расстроенным, и Виктор себя ненавидит.

\- Разве мы спешим? – спросил Юри немного раздраженно, когда они уже подходили к пункту выдачи багажа.

Виктор замялся.

\- Мы просто… Я подумал, тебе не захочется торчать там весь день.

\- Ох. Я ничего против фото не имею.

Зато Виктор имеет. И это нечестно. И ему, пожалуй, стоит больше думать перед тем, как делать. Но когда Юри делает что-то вроде зажимания колпачка зубами, его обычно связные и толковые мысли сводятся к «Юри мой» на бесконечном повторе, и разве можно его за это винить?

(Можно, вообще-то. Не винить же Юри за его собственную привлекательность).

(И все равно).

\- Прости, - произнес Виктор, потирая шею.

Юри не выглядел разозленным – просто грустно улыбнулся и потянулся к плечу Виктора, потому что именно этого он и заслуживал, судя по всему.

\- О, все в порядке. Просто. ну, на будущее, я не против.

Еще одна фанатка, не из предыдущих, подошла к ним.

И Виктор совершил роковую ошибку.

Роковую? Нет, не роковую. Некультурную? Ближе, но все еще не то.

Он обнял Юри за талию. Притянул его так близко, что они шли плечом к плечу, не разделенные ни сантиметром пространства.

Юри выглядел пораженным. Девушка выглядела пораженной.

Она не попросила автограф или фото, просто смотрела на них. А они продолжили идти. И только затем Юри тихо заговорил:

\- Виктор? Ты опять странно себя ведешь.

\- В смысле? – и тут он вспомнил, где находилась его рука. Пальцы покоились на тонкой подвздошной кости Юри. Ощущение ему нравилось. – Мне прекратить?

\- Нет, не… В смысле, я не против. Просто ты ведешь себя как тогда в баре в России. И как в Китае и в Хасецу.

\- В смысле? – повторил Виктор, делая вид, что ничего не понимает, потому что он знал, что Юри не глупый, знал, что Юри подозревает его.

И, боже, его ум – то, что Виктор любит в нем. Как и все остальное. Но когда Юри наконец поймет, что он одержимый ревнивый придурок, он, скорее всего, психанет и абсолютно точно не позволит Виктору делать вещи вроде обниманий за талию или прикосновений к плечу.

\- Как будто ты на меня злишься.

\- Если бы я злился, стал бы я тебя обнимать?

У Юри явно не было ответа на такое. Он открыл рот, захлопнул его, открыл вновь, теряясь, что сказать.

\- Не знаю.

\- Вот именно. Я на тебя не злюсь.

\- Но ты _правда_ странно себя ведешь.

Бедра Юри касались бедер Виктора, пока они шли. Виктор пытался не улыбался слишком уж широко. Юри олицетворял все то, о чем он всегда мечтал, и даже от простой прогулки плечом к плечу на сердце становилось легко.

\- Ну, я не нарочно.

\- Хмм. Хорошо.

 

5.

\- Виктор, мы же _замерзнем до смерти_.

В отеле в Барселоне был бассейн, и Виктор, уже опробовавший его на пару с Крисом, его обожал, поэтому подумал, что самое время было приобщить и Юри. В конце концов, он собирался воспользоваться бассейном еще как минимум раз десять перед тем, как улететь обратно домой.

\- И что? Возьмем полотенца, - пообещал Виктор, тяня Юри за руку и слегка раздражаясь, когда тот не сдвинулся с места.

\- Может поплаваем еще где-нибудь, когда будет тепло? – жалобно протянул Юри.

Виктор пустил в ход тяжелую артиллерию. Надулся, выпячивая нижнюю губу.

Уверенность Юри таяла на глазах. Просто волшебный фокус.

\- Ох, ладно, но я плавать не буду. Просто посмотрю на тебя, хорошо?

Что ж, шаг за шагом.

Виктор ухмыльнулся.

\- А то. Но на всякий случай захвати плавки?

Юри закатил глаза.

\- _Виктор._ Может, ты и думаешь, что убедишь меня залезть в воду, но…

\- Я сам тебе их возьму! – предложил Виктор, тут же начиная рыться в чемодане Юри и с довольным выражением лица вытаскивая оттуда синие плавки. – Ты их взял и все такое, значит, планировал искупаться. Так пошли!

\- Я не знал, что тут будет холодно, - пробормотал Юри, но в этот раз, когда Виктор потянул его за руку, он поднялся с кровати и смеялся, пока они выходили из номера и шли по коридору.

Виктор быстренько стащил с себя одежду и прыгнул в бассейн – садящееся солнце светило сквозь окно ему в спину. Было уже поздно, и бассейн, скорее всего, даже не должен был быть уже открыт, и все же – вот они, рядом с ним. Вода действительно была ледяная, и Юри рассмеялся, когда Виктор поежился, растирая руки.

\- Я привыкну, - сказал ему Виктор. – Уже становится лучше. Все относительно, ну, ты понимаешь.

\- Хочешь, пофотографирую? – предложил Юри, прислоняясь к стене и помахивая в воздухе телефоном.

\- Да нет, не стоит. 

Виктор покружил по бассейну несколько минут, иногда поглядывая на Юри и замечая, что тот все так же смотрит на него. И Юри смущенно отводил взгляд, а через несколько минут все повторялось снова.

\- Я точно не смогу тебя переубедить? – с усмешкой протянул Виктор. – Если бы ты был тут рядом со мной, было бы веселее.

Юри поежился на своем месте.

\- Там ведь холодно?

Виктор сделал вид, что пробует воду, погрузив в нее палец, пусть сам он был наполовину под водой. Затем открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но вместо этого плеснул водой в Юри, вырывая у него удивленный вопль, когда он отскочил от края бассейна.

\- Виктор!

\- Видишь? Не холодно! – сообщил Виктор.

Юри усмехнулся вопреки желанию, тряхнул головой.

\- О чем ты? Вода ледяная.

\- Наверное, раз ты не хочешь со мной плавать, ты и правда сильно меня ненавидишь.

Парень закатил глаза.

\- Ох, да ладно тебе, Виктор.

\- Вот уж не думал, что Юри меня так ненавидит. Ох, кошмар. Ученик ненавидит своего тренера. Вот это _позор_. И как мне теперь давать ему советы? Не могу же я помогать тому, кто меня ненавидит.

\- Ладно, что насчет вот этого? – Юри придвинулся к бассейну и стащил ботинки и носки, а затем погрузил ноги в воду, осторожно подворачивая джинсы так, чтобы их не намочить. – Только не брызгайся, хорошо?

Виктор подплыл к нему ближе, уперся рукой в край бассейна, глядя на Юри, и тот уставился на него с подозрением, готовый защищаться от брызг.

\- Давай сыграем. В правду или действие на раздевание.

Это стоило предложить хотя бы для того, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Юри. Его щеки заалели, кончик носа порозовел, и он категорически замотал головой.

\- Ты и так раздет. Это нечестно.

\- Хорошо, тогда ты играешь на раздевание, а я на что-нибудь еще. Или как насчет такого: я просто всегда должен выполнить условие. Без третьего варианта. Отвечу на любую правду и выполню любое действие.  

Юри, кажется, раздумывал над идеей.

\- Да, ладно. Но если я не отвечу на что-то или что-то не делаю, то мне придется, эм, раздеться? Можно это как-то по-другому назвать?

\- Называй как хочешь. Освободиться от части одежды. А потом залезть в бассейн, - добавил Виктор с ухмылкой. – Но это если ты на многое не ответишь или много не сделаешь.

Юри подумал еще немного.

\- Ладно, но при одном условии. Я первый. Правда или действие?

\- Действие.

Юри удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Ладно, тогда коснись дна бассейна.

Виктор улыбнулся, не впечатленный. Он нырнул на несколько мгновений, коснулся дна и всплыл обратно, откидывая волосы с глаз.

\- И вот это твое действие, Юри? Моя очередь. Правда или действие?

\- Ум, правда.

\- Когда ты в последний раз целовался?

Юри моргнул. Виктор помнил его рассказ про то, как он целовался с Пхичитом, но не знал, было ли это последним поцелуем.

\- Если я не отвечу, нужно что-то снять?

\- Ммм, - отозвался Виктор с улыбкой. Если честно, ему больше хотелось посмотреть, как Юри снимает футболку, а не отвечает на вопрос. – Это легкий вопрос.

Юри боролся с собой, взвешивая варианты. Наконец он вздохнул и легко стащил футболку через голову. Виктор смотрел пустым взглядом.

Он видел Юри без футболки иногда, но сейчас он казался красивее всего. Его тело окрепло с того момента, как они впервые встретились. Внизу плоского живота под край джинс убегала дорожка волос. Каждый сантиметр его кожи дразнил своим видом, невероятно отвлекая.

Юри прикрыл живот руками.

\- Ты чего пялишься на меня?

\- Ты хорошо сложен, - честно сообщил ему Виктор, и Юри просто склонил голову, ничего не отвечая. – Твоя очередь, кстати.

\- Правда или действие?

\- Действие.

\- Давай правду, - попросил Юри.

Виктор пожал плечами.

\- Ладно, правда, - если честно, Юри он мог рассказать бы все.

\- Почему ты так сильно хотел, чтобы я пошел сюда с тобой?

 (Что ж).

 (Это было неожиданно).

Виктор улыбнулся, придвигаясь чуть ближе к Юри.

\- Что бы ты ответил, если бы я сказал, что это потому что я хотел увидеть тебя без футболки?

\- Ответил бы, что ты и так раньше часто видел меня без футболки.

\- А если бы я ответил, что _даже близко_ недостаточно?

Юри поджал губы, все еще прикрывая руками живот, и встретился с Виктором взглядом.

\- Я бы сказал, что понятия не имею, о чем ты.

Виктор побарабанил пальцами по краю бассейна.

\- Правда или действие?

Юри раздумывал с минуту.

\- Действие.

\- Сними джинсы.

Щеки покрылись румянцем.

\- Виктор! Это нечестно!

\- Оу, ладно, не хочешь выполнять действие – можешь просто снять свои джинсы. Хмм.

Юри поднялся, мелькнул кончик его языка, когда он облизнул губы.

\- Ну, я все равно уже замерз. Просто пообещай, что не будешь пялиться, хорошо? 

Виктор не пообещал. Юри жалобно застонал.

\- Плавки я оставил на стуле, - сказал ему Виктор. – Если хочешь, можешь переодеться тут.

Юри явно не понял, шутит он или нет. Он тупо посмотрел на него.

\- Шутка.

\- Ох, слава богу, - выдохнул Юри, подбирая плавки и заходя в раздевалку. – Скоро вернусь.

(Виктор присвистнул, когда он уходил. Юри прикрикнул на него, и он замолк, но когда он обернулся, заходя в помещение, Виктор заметил улыбку на его лице).

Он не сводил глаз с двери, пока Юри не вернулся. В своих плавках тот выглядит великолепно: светлая кожа сияет под тонкими рыжими лучами заходящего солнца, а длинные ноги наконец-то не были закрыты одеждой. Фигурное катание укрепило их, а на коленках заметны синяки от проваленных прыжков.

\- Я же просил не пялиться, - жалобно сказал Юри, но Виктор вновь заметил на его губах короткую улыбку. Это красило его еще больше.

\- Не знаю, как прекратить. Правда ты, наверное, думаешь, что мне только тело твое нравится.

Парень закатил глаза и коснулся пальцами ноги воды.

\- Все еще ледяная.

Виктор вновь приблизился и замычал.

\- Может, я смогу помочь?

\- Что ты…

Он стянул Юри в бассейн, и тот завопил, погружаясь под воду и тут же судорожно пытаясь выплыть обратно. Когда он оказался на поверхности, то поежился и потер руки.

\- Мы замерзнем до смерти. Умрем от переохлаждения прямо перед Финалом Гран-При.

\- Нет, ты сейчас привыкнешь, - пообещал Виктор, улыбаясь ему. – Мне вот тепло и уютно.

Он пытался не отвлекаться на капли воды, стекающие с волос Юри по его шее на крепкую грудь. И все равно отвлекался. Его взгляд тянуло к Юри, как прилив тянет к берегу. Непрерывно, неотвратимо.

\- Что ты там про тело мое говорил?

Виктор встретился с ним взглядом, но лучше не стало. Они были завораживающего карего цвета, прекрасные и сверкающие, как и всегда.

\- Значит, заканчиваем играть?

\- Хмм. Думаю, можем продолжить. Или, как минимум, я мог продолжать спрашивать, потому что я уже в бассейне.

\- Немного нечестно, не думаешь? – запротестовал Виктор, но его едва ли это волновало, потому что все, о чем он сейчас думал – так это о том, что сейчас он стоял в бассейне рядом с едва одетым Кацуки Юри. И он был вполне уверен, что такое ему уже снилось трехзначное количество раз.

Юри улыбнулся ему.

\- Правда или действие?

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я выбрал?

\- Хмм. Действие.

\- Хорошо, тогда действие.

Юри задумался на мгновение.

\- Задержи дыхание на минуту.

Виктор знал, что мог – он давным-давно так делал. Он нырнул и попытался не засмеяться, когда коснулся ног Юри, а тот отпрыгнул, не ожидав прикосновения. В конце концов ему начало недоставать кислорода, и он выплыл, отбрасывая с глаз мокрые волосы.

\- Прошло куда больше минуты, - пораженно сказал Юри.

Виктор собой гордится. Слегка.

\- А ты на сколько можешь?

\- Не на столько, пожалуй. Итак, правда или действие?

\- Какие-нибудь предпочтения? – спросил Виктор. Он обожал эту игру – за то, что Юри задает ему вопросы, за то, что Юри обращает на него внимание, просто за Юри.

 (Ох, да он просто обожает все, связанное с Юри).

 (Это все объясняет).

Они продолжают играть еще примерно час. Иногда устраивают заплывы, но в основном просто плавают, разговаривая друг с другом обо всем, выполняют беспечные действия и разок даже пытаются позвонить и разыграть Юрио. К сожалению, тот не берет трубку, но они оставляют ему милое голосовое сообщение.

Когда они вылезают из бассейна, Виктор замечает покрасневшие пальцы Юри и усмехается, целуя один из них. Юри безумно краснеет и оглядывается.

\- Эм, Виктор, а где полотенца? Ну, понимаешь, пока мы не успели схватить обморожение.

\- А, они должны лежать… Так. Я забыл полотенца.

\- Забыл полотенца? То есть нам придется возвращаться в номер _вот так_?

Виктор пожал плечами.

\- Сейчас, напишу Крису, чтобы он занес. Мы можем одеться, но не думаю, что администрации отеля понравится, что мы натаскаем им воду в коридоры.

Крис, что не удивительно, принес полотенца за пару минут.

\- Меня не пригласили? – жалобно посетовал он, протягивая их.

И с этой секунды все пошло наперекосяк.

Все.

Юри буквально подскочил к нему, закутываясь в полотенце и прижимаясь по мнению Виктора слишком, слишком близко к Крису. А затем Крис обернул полотенце вокруг него и улыбнулся – _улыбнулся_.

\- Замерз, хах?

(Если бы Виктор знал, что Юри _настолько_ холодно, он бы с этим что-нибудь сделал).

 (На самом деле, он мог бы написать целую книгу под названием « _То, Что Можно Сделать С Юри, Когда Ему Холодно_ ». И даже не одну. И все рейтингом 18+, скорее всего. Возможно, по ним бы даже кино сняли).

Но нет – вместо этого Юри заворачивался в полотенце рядом с Крисом.

\- Я удивлен, что ты смог затащить его в воду, - прокомментировал Крис, но даже не поглядев на Виктора – его взгляд был сосредоточен на Юри.

Виктор знал, что у Криса есть парень. Знал, что в этом плане Юри ему не интересен – да, он мог шутить и флиртовать, но все равно не интересовался. И все же он ничего не мог поделать с жарким гневом, пробудившимся внутри.

Крис кинул Виктору полотенце, и он завернулся в него. Юри выглядел довольным: теперь полотенце было у него на плечах.

\- Спасибо, что принес их, Крис, - с улыбкой произнес Юри.

Виктора тошнило от этих улыбок.

Точнее, тошнило от вида улыбки Юри, обращенной не к нему.

(Было ли это неправильно? Возможно. В данный момент ему было плевать).

\- Нужно вернуться в номер, поспать, - обратился к мужчинам Виктор, хотя слова предназначались лишь Юри, который, к счастью, согласно кивнул.

Одежду они забрали с собой, и по пути, несмотря даже на накинутые полотенца, все равно замерзали. Виктор, защищая от холода, приобнял Юри одной рукой. И едва они добрались до номера, тот сказал что-то про горячий душ и ускользнул в ванную.

Виктор вздохнул и откинулся на стоящий у стола стул, не желая ложиться в кровать, потому что кожа до сих пор отдавала хлоркой, и _очень_ старался не представлять, как Юри согревает себя под душем. Очень старался не представлять капли воды, скользящие по груди и ниже.

Очень, очень старался.

 (И все равно, как и всегда, когда дело касалось Юри, это было невозможно).

\- Тебе лучше?

Юри моргнул, вытирая волосы полотенцем. Он вновь полностью оделся – натянул спортивные штаны и футболку. Печально, но ожидаемо.

\- О да. А ты не собираешься в душ?

Виктор собирался.

Когда он вышел, то увидел Юри на своей стороне кровати с телефоном в руке и одеялом, натянутом до середины бедер. И было что-то в виде валяющегося в кровати в отеле Юри, что не угасало, сколько бы раз Виктор не видел это.

Может, это одержимость? Или что-то вроде того. Что-то, пробуждающееся, когда он видит, как он лежит здесь: привлекательный, расслабленный, прекрасный - такой, что на описание уйдут все слова на свете. Что-то, пробуждающееся, когда он принадлежит только ему. Может, это лишь попытки оправдаться, но Виктору нравится это чувство. Виктору нравится Юри. Нет – он любит Юри.

\- Ты собираешься ложиться? – спросил его тот, приподнимаясь на локте.

\- Нам обоим стоит лечь. Завтра важный день, - выражение лица Юри меняется так, что Виктор себя проклинает. Не стоило ему напоминать о соревнованиях. За вечер до них Юри всегда начинал нервничать, но сегодня вроде бы забыл об этом. И ему, наверное, было хорошо, пока Виктор не пришел и не испортил все.

\- Точно. Ну, тогда спокойной ночи, - произнес Юри, улыбаясь ему.

Виктор облизнул губы.

Он хотел кое-что сделать.

Просто безумно.

Но хотел ли этого Юри?

\- Знаешь, Юри. Вообще-то, мне все еще немного холодно.

Парень улыбнулся, тут же понимая, о чем идет речь, потому что он был умным и чудесным во всех отношениях.

\- Теперь, когда ты об этом заговорил, мне тоже.

На сердце Виктора потеплело.

Нет, не так – во всем теле потеплело. Вокруг потеплело. Юри плавил комнату своей улыбкой, разрывал галактику напополам, подтягивая к себе одеяло, чтобы освободить Виктору место. И тот забрался на кровать, ощущая, как слабо подгибаются колени и не веря до конца в то, о чем говорили все органы чувств.

(Потому что если сейчас он проснется и все это окажется сном – это будет жестокая, _жестокая_ шутка. Потому что волосы Юри все еще пахнут шампунем и его кожа все еще слегка влажная).

Виктор уложил руку ему на пояс.

\- Не против?

\- Тепло, - отозвался Юри и повернул голову, чтобы вновь улыбнуться.

Виктор прижался к нему поближе, вжимаясь грудью в спину и зарываясь носом в волосы, вдыхая запах шампуня. Отельная марка, дешевая, но на Юри…

С таким же успехом шампунь мог быть сделан из божественной амброзии, серьезно.

И все равно что-то до сих пор не так. Глаза Юри все еще открыты, как замечает Виктор, и он вновь смотрит прямо перед собой. Тело расслаблено, мысли – отнюдь.

\- Нервничаешь?

\- Думаешь?

Виктор поцеловал его в волосы. Юри зажмурился, с губ сорвался слабый вздох.

\- Думаю.

Раньше они никогда не делали что-то подобное. Юри прижался к Виктору сильнее, прижимая руки к своей груди и пытаясь улечься удобнее.

\- Извини. Я постараюсь расслабиться.

\- Не нужно извиняться. Я все понимаю.

\- Ты никогда не нервничаешь перед соревнованиями, - заметил он.

\- Нервничаю.

Он знал, что Юри не поверил.

\- Немного, - добавил Виктор, пожимая плечами.

Юри лишь чуть хрипловато рассмеялся, и Виктор понятия не имел, как у него получился такой звук, но он все равно счастлив, крепче обнимая парня.  Его губы касаются темных волос Юри, и это ощущение опьяняет, веки от него тяжелеют.

Через несколько минут он уже не знает, уснул Юри или еще нет.

\- Эй, Виктор?

\- Ммм?

У него тихий, сонный голос.

\- Правда или действие?

Виктор задумался на мгновение.

\- Правда.

Юри резко кашлянул.

Намек был очевиден.

\- Хорошо, тогда действие.

\- Ты бы… Хотел бы ты…? – слова Юри путались, голос заплетался от сонливости и нервов, тело прижалось к Виктору крепче, когда он обернулся, чтобы лучше его видеть, пускай в темноте это было все равно невозможно.

Виктор вновь ткнулся носом в его волосы.

\- Я хочу того, чего хочешь ты.

И это правда.

Если Юри хочет, чтобы Виктор пробежал марафон, прыгнул в жерло вулкана, сделал вязание своим хобби, опозорил себя на национальном телевидении – назовите время и место. Порой самого Виктора это пугало – понимание того, на что он готов пойти ради Юри.

Прямо сейчас, правда, он не понимает, к чему Юри ведет. Не хочет же он?..

\- Юри?

\- Не знаю, как попросить тебя, - его ответ приглушен, лицо отвернуто к простыням.

Виктор рассмеялся.

\- Не проси, если не хочешь. Я все равно соглашусь.

Юри кивнул – Виктор чувствовал движение головы у своей груди.

\- Хорошо.

Он развернулся в его руках пленяющим, но очевидно нервным движением – более резким и неуклюжим, чем раньше. Виктор гадал, что сейчас произойдет, и просто наблюдал, щурясь в темноте номера.

Теперь их лица всего в паре сантиметров друг от друга.

\- Ты уверен, что не против? – выдохнул Юри, и Виктору потребовалось время, чтобы осознать сказанное, заставить свой мозг распознать слоги, сложить их в слова и понять, что в конце концов говорит этот прекрасный мужчина перед ним.

 (Потому что ему начинает казаться, что Юри сейчас поцелует его).

 (Но это невозможно).

 (Это совершенно точно невозможно).

\- Абсолютно. Просто не убей и не покалечь меня, пожалуйста.

И если ему требовалось время, чтобы понять, о чем Юри говорит, то чтобы понять, что он _делает_ , ему требуется времени в десять раз больше.

 (Он целует его).

 (Так мягко).

 (Коротко).

 (И отстраняется уже через мгновение).

 (Так быстро, что Виктор даже не уверен, произошло ли это на самом деле или это просто разыгравшееся воображение).

 (Он моргает, ожидая, что Юри пропадет, едва он откроет глаза).

 (Но он не пропадает. Он все еще здесь).

Виктор тянутся к выключателю прикроватной лампы и включает свет. 

Щеки Юри краснеют, глаза широко раскрыты, и он теребит воротник футболки; вторая его рука ерошит волосы, все еще влажные после душа. Все еще пахнущие дешевым отельным шампунем. Виктор не знает, когда еще он был настолько привлекательным.

В этот раз Виктор целует его.

Дольше. Глубже. Отчаянней.

Юри отвечает на поцелуй. Эти четыре слова кажутся нереальным. Кажутся невозможными, но это не так, и они в самом деле целуются в номере в Барселоне. Виктор не знает, чем он заслужил это. Не знает, стоит ли ему молить о том, чтобы это не оказалось какой-то злобной шуткой.

Он прихватывает губу Юри своими, слегка посасывает ее, вырывая у Юри хриплый вздох, и все мысли Виктора испаряются из головы. Он не знает, нормально ли с медицинской точки зрения так сильно любить кого-то. Потому что сейчас ему кажется, что сердце выскочит из груди от обожания.

Юри отстраняется первым, тяжело дыша; их лбы соприкасаются. Виктор пытается поцеловать его снова, тянется бессознательно, но Юри кладет руку ему на грудь - мягко, не отказываясь, просто приостанавливая. Виктор не сводит взгляда с его пальцев на своей груди, желая, чтобы между ними было меньше одежды, желая прижать Юри к кровати сейчас же, выполняя пункт №509 из первого тома книги « _Как Не Дать Юри Замерзнуть_ ».

\- Витя.

Это имя уничтожает его. Убивает. Если до этого он не жил, то сейчас точно мертв.

\- Мне понравилось это действие.

Юри рассмеялся. Мелодично, волшебно.

\- Да?

\- Мхмм.

Больше всего на свете он хотел поцеловать Юри снова, но он прекрасно знал, как важно позволить ему сейчас вести. Поэтому он остановился, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли, пускай и знал, что это все равно бессмысленно.

\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось. Мне тоже, - пробормотал Юри, целомудренно касаясь уголка его губ.

\- Целую вечность ждал, пока ты это сделаешь.

Юри нахмурился.

\- Ждал? Почему не сказал?

 (Он любит Юри, да. Но прямо сейчас хочет дать ему по лбу).

 (Ничего не замечает).

\- Я думал, что ты не хочешь, - заметил Виктор, протягивая руку и касаясь щеки Юри. Тот подставился под прикосновение, слабо мыча.

\- Оу. Забавно, потому что я тоже думал, что ты не хочешь.

Виктор покачал головой.

\- Думал, что я не… Юри, ты думал, что я не хочу тебя поцеловать? Ты издеваешься?

\- Нет, не издеваюсь. Откуда мне было знать?

Мужчина открыл рот и тут же закрыл его. Попытался связать слова, чтобы выразить, что чувствовал к Юри за последний год. На ум ничего не приходило. Вместо этого он просто вздохнул.

\- Мне казалось, я довольно понятно намекал. Видимо, нет.

\- К тому же, я не… В смысле, ты – это _ты_.

\- Я – это я?

\- Виктор Никифоров, - передразнил он комментаторский тон, - чемпион мира. Герой России, - он вернулся к нормальному голосу. - Ну, знаешь. Все вот такое.

\- И что бы это значило? Считаешь, что недостаточно хорош для меня?

Юри кротко кивнул, выглядя слегка сбитым с толку.

\- Юри, Юри, Юри, - протянул Виктор, целуя его после каждого повторения имени. – Это смешно. Я тебя не заслуживаю. Никогда не заслужу.

\- Заслужишь меня? Что ты имеешь в виду?

(Как ему объяснить это?)

(Как вообще можно объяснить такое?)

(Какими словами описать чувство, появляющееся в животе при взгляде на него, описать то, как ноет сердце при виде его улыбки? Как вообще можно выразить то, какие у него глаза, как он делает Виктора счастливым, даже не стараясь, как с легкостью меняет его жизнь, образ его мыслей, его поведение? Как? Как вообще можно объяснить это?)

\- Ох, Юри.

И вместо слов он просто целует его.

Пытается выразить все действиями.

Он перекатился, навис сверху, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны его головы. Юри размыкает губы, и Виктор стонет в них, прижимаясь настолько близко, насколько можно, грудью упираясь в его грудь. Юри скользнул рукой вниз, потянул край футболки Виктора, и холодный воздух номера коснулся кожи его живота.

\- Сними, - попросил Юри, когда Виктор отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

Тот приподнялся, за секунду стащил с себя футболку и вновь прижался к Юри, целуя его. Его губы отдавали мятной зубной пастой и чем-то еще, чем-то неуловимо _Юри_ , и все вместе это было словно наркотик, и Виктор не был уверен, что вообще выпустит Юри из комнаты, теперь, когда он узнал, каково это.

\- Не катайся завтра.

Юри под ним выглядит просто невероятно. Его щеки краснеют, губы припухли, волосы взъерошены. За последнее время они чуть отросли. Виктору нравится.

\- Что?

\- Останься здесь со мной. Не хочу выпускать тебя из номера.

Юри хрипло рассмеялся, и Виктор поцеловал – просто пришлось. Он не мог дожидаться ответа. Потому что если Юри ответит, то этим ответом может быть – нет, точно будет, - отказ.  

В этот раз Юри отстранил его, уложил руку на обнаженную грудь. Глаза Виктора были закрыты, с его губ срывались короткие, жаждущие продолжения вздохи, принадлежащие телу, не разуму, который сейчас был задвинут на край сознания.

\- Я не стану пропускать соревнования только потому что мы впервые поцеловались.

Виктор был слишком занят мыслями о губах Юри, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит, но звучало довольно логично, поэтому он спорить не стал. Просто опять поцеловал. Он хотел бы целовать его до скончания дней. Зачем вообще кататься, если можно целовать Кацуки Юри? Одним из этих занятий внезапно хотелось заниматься значительно больше другого.

А затем на ум неожиданно пришла еще одна идея.

\- Сними, - попросил он сбивчиво, стискивая край футболки Юри и тяня вверх. Она упорно не стаскивалась, но Виктор все тянул и тянул, надеясь, что однажды это в конце концов сработает.

Юри поднял руки, и футболка, вот чудо, снялась. Виктор поцеловал его вновь – даже три секунды без прикосновения казались ему слишком, слишком долгими. Голос на задворках сознания говорил ему что-то про завтрашние соревнования, но он решил игнорировать его.

 (С другой стороны, Юри к своему явно прислушивался).

\- Нам лучше лечь спать.

Виктор застонал, скатываясь с Юри и приземляясь на спину.

\- Я никогда теперь спать не захочу.

\- Как бы я ни хотел продолжить сейчас то, что мы делаем, я настолько же хочу выиграть завтра в короткой программе. И ты, как мой тренер, тоже должен этого хотеть, пожалуй, - в его голосе была тень веселья. Как и примесь удовлетворения.

\- Гран-При – меньшее, что меня сейчас волнует, - пробормотал Виктор, поворачиваясь к Юри и целуя его обнаженное плечо. Под кожей чувствовалась кость, и Виктору нравилось ощущать ее, выцеловывая дорожку по его руке до локтя. У него мягкая кожа.

\- Говоришь так сейчас, а через пару дней себя возненавидишь.

Виктор закатил глаза.

\- Меня не волнуют ни я, ни логика. Только ты.

Юри вновь рассмеялся.

\- Ну, _я_ хочу победить.

Виктор вновь застонал, потирая лоб.

\- Ладно, ладно, ложимся. Но как только Гран-При закончится…

\- Что тогда?

\- Дам администрации отеля доступ к моему банковскому счету, и мы с тобой будет жить в этом номере вечно, заказывая еду в номер и занимаясь этим много-много часов подряд. И еще пару раз заглянем в бассейн.

Юри придвинулся и снова поцеловал его в уголок губ, и это было так мило, что Виктор хочет, чтобы теперь Юри делал так постоянно.

\- Кажется, ты всерьез это обдумываешь. И что будет, когда у тебя закончатся деньги?

\- Пусть попробуют выселить нас, - угрожающе проговорил Виктор, и Юри вскрикнул, когда он вновь прижал его к кровати и поцеловал – в этот раз жестче.

\- Виктор! – выговорил Юри сквозь смех. – Я люблю тебя, но давай спать.

Виктор отстранился – они осознали то, что Юри только что сказал, одновременно. Юри изумленно взглянул на него и через мгновение отвернулся, прижимая руки к груди. А затем, когда смущение чуть отпустило его, он выдохнул и скользнул под одеяло, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Они вновь обнялись, Виктор притянул Юри к себе ближе, и они прижались друг к другу.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, кстати.

Юри счастливо промычал что-то и уснул уже через пару минут.

 

6.

После Финала Гран-При Юри переехал в Санкт-Петербург.

В жизни наступила идиллия: они катались на одном катке и пытались понять, что делать с сумасшедшим расписанием Виктора. Сложно быть и тренером, и учеником одновременно, но он как-то справлялся. Якова, казалось, эта ситуация напрягала значительно сильнее, чем его самого.

Идея устроить вечеринку за пару дней до Чемпионата России принадлежала Миле.

Собралось множество людей: каких-то Виктор узнавал, каких-то нет, и в основном он весь вечер проводил рядом с Юри. Большинство фигуристов еще слишком юны, чтобы пить, и алкоголя немного. Юри и так не пьет – слишком уж хорошо помнит банкет. Виктор пьет, но не настолько, чтобы _напиться_.

Он заметил старого друга и отошёл, оставляя Юри на минуту одного.

На минуту.

 (Этого, похоже, достаточно).

К тому времени, как он вернулся, Юри болтал с каким-то слишком уж дружелюбным мужчиной. Виктор закатил глаза. Что, вообще все русские мужики будут пытаться склеить Кацуки Юри? Он, _разумеется_ , понимает, насколько он привлекательный, но может они просто отвянут уже?

\- Вообще-то, мы женаты, - сообщил он по-русски сразу же. В этот раз без прелюдий. Он хочет, чтобы мужчина ушел как можно скорее.

Тот взглянул на кольцо Юри. Затем увидел на такое же кольцо Виктора и потёр шею в смущении.

\- Оу, прошу прощения. Я кольцо даже не заметил.  

Он ушёл.

Виктор развернулся к Юри.

Что-то не так.

Юри _улыбался_.

(Виктор обернулся. За спиной ничего нет. Он повернулся к Юри снова. Тот все еще улыбался. Глядя прямо на него).

\- Мы уже женаты, хах? Когда была свадьба?

Виктор моргнул.

Нет, нет – он говорил по-русски. Он _уверен_ в этом.

\- Был рад узнать, - продолжил Юри, поднимая руку и делая вид, что изучает свои ногти. – Не знал, что у меня есть муж.

Виктор попытался подобрать слова.

\- Я не… Я – я думал… Ты не… Не…

\- Ты то же самое сказал тому мужчине в Москве? Как ты тогда это провернул? У нас не было колец.

Он с усилием сглотнул.

\- Тогда я сказал ему, что мы встречаемся.

\- Зачем? – хмурясь, спросил Юри.

\- Мне так жаль, - умоляюще протянул Виктор, беря руку Юри в свою. Юри, кажется, удивился этому. – Правда, очень жаль. Надо было сказать тебе.

– Виктор, я не злюсь. Но я подучил русский, - он ухмыльнулся. – Зачем ты ему соврал?

Виктор пожал плечами, усаживаясь на стул и откидываясь на стойку.

\- Не знаю. Потому что это проще, чем объяснять наши отношения? К тому же, мы _в самом деле_ обручены. Почти одно и то же. А тогда я просто… не знаю.

Что-то щелкнуло в голове у Юри. Виктор почти увидел вращающиеся шестеренки. Кусочки паззла сложились в единую картину. Последний кирпичик встал на место и завершил строительство метафорической стены.

\- Стой, погоди. Виктор, ты меня _ревновал_?

Весь мир рухнул.

\- Нет?

\- Ревновал! – азартно воскликнул Юри, словно только что раскрыл великую тайну. – О боже, и тогда ты тоже меня ревновал! И, подожди. В тот раз в ресторане в Хасецу с этим официантом? Ты и тогда ревновал? Стой, и когда Пхичит пришел к нам в номер в Китае, и ты начал странно себя вести?

Виктор закрыл лицо руками.

\- Юри, я…

\- И тогда с фанатками в Барселоне, когда ты меня от них утащил. И потом, подожди, к Крису рядом с бассейном? Когда ты меня обнял? Все это время ты меня ревновал, а я даже не замечал?

\- Это… У меня просто такой характер.

Юри, похоже, счастлив.

\- Я же… Я понятия не имел.

\- Вот не надо так этому радоваться.

Он поменялся в лице.

\- Прости. Нет, я просто… Вау. А я постоянно думал, почему ты так странно себя ведешь. Но ты правда считал, что я сбегу с еще каким-нибудь русским фигуристом?

Сама мысль об этом кипятит кровь. Он вновь взял ладонь Юри в свою, скользя большим пальцем по кольцу, и это почему-то успокаивает. Кольцо придает уверенности, которой раньше не было – постоянное напоминание о том, что Юри и правда принадлежит ему.

\- Тебе н нужно ни о чем волноваться, Виктор. Ты для меня единственный русский фигурист, хорошо?

Виктор нахмурился.

\- Единственный русский фигурист?

\- Единственный мужчина? – вновь попытался Юри.

 (Все еще не то).

\- Единственный человек?

\- Так лучше, - вздохнул Виктор.

Юри хмыкнул, на мгновение задумываясь.

\- Хотя тот парень вроде как и правда был привлекательным.

\- …Что?

\- Интересно, как его звали. Может, стоит сходить спросить.

\- Юри.

\- Ты так не считаешь? У него прекрасные голубые глаза – как у тебя, только лучше.

Последние слова ранят, как свежезаточенный нож. Удар под дых. Болезненный, мучительно медленный.

\- Юри, - рычит Виктор. – Не смешно.

\- Я же шучу! – протянул Юри. Виктор все еще не выглядел радостным, и он потянулся к нему и коротко целует в губы (вдалеке слышится тяжелый вздох Юрио, как и обычно). – Просто шучу. На все сто процентов. Прости, прости.

Виктор все равно придвинулся ближе и уложил на талию руки на случай, если у кого-то в комнате еще остались какие-нибудь идеи.

\- Ты сводил меня с ума, знаешь? Каждый раз. Особенно до… Особенно до Барселоны.  

\- Ты должен был сказать. Я был бы внимательней.

\- Ну, теперь вот знаешь.

\- Внимательней ко всем тем _сногсшибательно_ красивым парням…

\- Юри!

\- Прости. Прости. Больше не буду.

Когда Виктор не простил, Юри обнял его, вжался губами в шею и пробормотал извинения в нее. И через мгновение Виктор обнял в ответ, укладывая подбородок ему на макушку.

\- Ты мой.

\- Полностью, - пообещал Юри, отстраняясь и усмехаясь. – А ты мой?

Слова словно ударили Виктора, в животе все перевернулось; он облизнул губы, глаза замерли на Юри.

\- Полностью. Давай уйдем?

\- Уже?

(Юри дразнился, нарочно растягивая слова. Виктору кажется, что парень слишком уж обрадовался своему новому открытию. Но, правда, он просто счастлив, что Юри не злится на него за ложь о том, что он сказал тому мужчине из Москвы).

Виктор придвинулся, понизил голос так, чтобы никто вокруг не услышал.

\- Хочу убедиться, что ты мой.

 (Он не упускает того, как вздрогнул Юри).

\- И как ты собираешься это делать?

Он прикусил кожу на шее Юри. Тот вскрикнул, и Виктор зализал укус языком, улыбаясь, когда заметил на коже след.

\- Вот так.

\- Витя, мы же у всех на виду.

\- И плевать, - пробормотал Виктор и укусил снова.

Руки Юри сжали его плечи.

\- Пойдем уже. Тогда ты сможешь делать… это.

Он дико ухмыльнулся, когда они поднялись; из-за выпитого алкоголя мир слегка кружится.

\- Я люблю тебя.

\- И я тебя люблю, - сказал ему Юри, привставая на цыпочки и целуя в щеку.

\- Это что, засос, Кацуки?

Они оборачиваются и встречаются взглядом с Юрио, приподнимающим брови.

\- Ох, эм… - начал Юри, пытаясь прикрыть отметку ладонью.

Юрио закатил глаза.

\- Найдите уже себе комнату.

\- Да вот планируем, - сообщил ему Виктор.

Они оба шокировано посмотрели на него. Одинаково ужасающиеся.

Виктор пожал плечами.

\- Что? Сейчас найдем. Разве не так, Юри?

Юри приложил руку ко лбу.

\- Да, так, но ты не можешь просто взять и _сказать_ это.

\- Оу.

\- Отврат, - недовольно пробурчал Юрио. – Валите отсюда, больные.

\- До завтра, Юрио!

Юри скромно помахал ему.

\- Увидимся, Юрио!

 

~

 

Час спустя

 

~

 

\- Мне _и правда_ интересно, как того парня звали.

\- Юри, - недовольно тянет Виктор, сжимая хватку на бедрах парня, впиваясь в кожу. Тянется вперед и крепко целует его - зубы и лбы сталкиваются. Прихватывает зубами его губу, прикусывает, удерживает слабо, но не выпуская.

Когда он все же отпускает, Юри вздыхает мечтательно.

\- Мне вроде как хочется, чтобы ты снова так сделал. Мне нравится, когда ты ведешь себя, как собственник.

\- Ты мой, - хмурясь, напоминает ему Виктор.

\- Твой, - убеждает он его, протягивая руку и поглаживая его по волосам. Виктор вздыхает. – Но когда ты злишься – это сексуально.

\- Да?

\- Ммм. А знаешь, что еще сексуально?

Виктор усмехается, думая, может ли кто-то быть настолько привлекательным. Шея Юри пестрит метками, его губы припухли от поцелуев. Одеяло укрывает его до низа живота, и Виктор может любоваться его грудью, и гладь кожи манит.

\- Что еще сексуально?

\- Программа Кристофа.

\- Ненавижу тебя.

\- Я шучу! – защищается Юри.

\- Знаю. Все равно ненавижу.

\- Виктор…

\- Ненавижу.

\- А вот и нет.


End file.
